


【JRen】少爷。

by Rayfo4rE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfo4rE/pseuds/Rayfo4rE
Summary: 管家x少爷。第一人称。





	【JRen】少爷。

01

“管家。”是少爷的声音。

他掰正我的脸，无声地命令我直视他的眼睛，我却觉得他的视线好像又不在我身上，可他不准我迟疑。

“你要反抗我？”

我还没来得及开口，嘴唇就被少爷的手指抵上了，紧接着覆上来的是少爷温热的唇瓣。我很熟悉少爷，显然这件事情没有商量的余地。

他拉着我的手替他宽衣解带，可我的手却颤抖起来，手指迟迟没有穿过纽扣的洞。

“放轻松。”少爷似乎有不满，催促道。

与平时不同，以往只能揣在心里偷摸品味的小心思，一下被光明正大地拉到了台面上。这是莫大的逾越，我不敢像平时那样盯着少爷看。

我忐忑地为少爷解开扣子，可这件事还没有完结，少爷似乎是玩性大发，那双金贵的手游移到我的身上。

“少爷。”

我下意识地唤道，可是少爷根本没有理会我。

我有些惊恐地看着少爷的动作，他的表情我已经看得惯了。少爷这般任性，任谁都劝不动，平时只有我还提两句，少爷倒是也会听。

可是少爷现在失控了，连说话的机会都不给我。他一双漂亮的眼睛里带着笑意，就嗤嗤地看着我笑。

这情景又让我迷迷糊糊想起初见那时候。

02

被领进崔家是在我十四五岁时候的事情。

当时这个家庭还是由老管家在管，他把我脸上的淤泥用湿毛巾抹掉，给我换了件干净的旧衣服。流浪多时终于抓住了救命稻草，我便乞求老管家让我留在这里，哪怕只是做个打杂的也好。

老管家看着慈祥，说要跟老爷请示一番，让我安分待在他的房间里。

毕竟处于陌生的环境，我也不敢随意触碰房间里的东西，就呆愣愣站在房间中央等着老管家回来。

房间门很快便被打开了，可进来的却不是老管家。

我定定地看，是个脸上还肉嘟嘟得带着婴儿肥，个子年纪和我相仿的男孩。他穿得漂亮，生得更漂亮，我不知道自己当时是什么表情，一直盯着对方的脸庞看，直到对方开了口，才回过神来。

“呀，这里怎么有个黑土豆。”

我当时皮肤黑，看着黑黢黢的。可被人评价成像土豆的样子，还是着实让我伤了心。

我不甘心地偷偷瞥那个人，猜想他可能是这个家庭的少爷，不敢作声。

“你应该和我差不多大吧。几岁了？”

可少爷没察觉到我的想法，我一往后退，他便上前一步，气氛有些逼仄。少爷冲着我伸出手，或许是见到同龄人的亲切感，又或许是被少爷的美貌蛊惑，我握了上去。

“我叫崔珉起，你呢？”

可就一瞬间，我便感觉像是触了电一般，哆哆嗦嗦地收回手。面对少爷一连串的问题，我一个也没作答。

“你是个哑巴？”

我摇头，却还是一言不发。

少爷显然是对新事物感到新奇，绕着我转了几圈。我低下头，没敢再和少爷对上视线。

“别紧张，我不会吃了你的。”

可少爷并不让我躲避，半强硬地挑起我的下巴。一双漂亮的眼睛带着笑意，嗤嗤地看着我笑。

03

在少爷的软磨硬泡下，老爷收留了我。

我就跟着老管家在这个家庭里做了个下人，话虽这么说，但平时吃穿用度都不用发愁，待遇比我之前要好的多。

我猜想少爷是想要一个同龄的玩伴，可事实上我和少爷大多数时候性子都不太合得来。少爷喜欢挑战新奇的东西，又总有些三分钟热度，而我平时稳妥又长情，喜欢的事情总要执拗地坚持好久。

少爷喜欢缠着我，或许是整个家里也就只有我一个和他年龄相仿的缘故。

我介意自己的身份，每次想要推脱的时候，少爷却总能恰巧捏住我的软肋。

“钟炫呐，陪我玩吧。”他用那双漂亮的眸子盯着我看，一眨一眨，惹人喜欢。

我没有回答，隔了很久才艰难地点了点头。虽然少爷已经知道我不是个哑巴了，但我总无法给出少爷确切的答案，——少爷有他自己的一套办法，他总能问倒我。

我该承认我是对那双漂亮的眼睛毫无抵抗力。

04

少爷不喜欢吃海鲜，尤其是生的贝类。

这是我当时观察了几天得出来的结论。

最开始少爷把盘子里的海鲜偷偷推给我的时候，我还有些受宠若惊，张了张嘴巴连连摇头。少爷以为我不领情，嘟起嘴好像是要闹脾气，吓得我赶紧接受了少爷的好意。

见我接受了那盘海鲜，少爷很是开心。

开始我还不明白少爷有什么企图，这样对我好得过分了。我在陪少爷念书的时候还连着道了谢，夸张地说了许多好话。

少爷这回倒是没说话，眯起眼睛看着我笑。

他还是笑得很好看，只不过这回看不到那晶亮的瞳仁，少了些诱惑人心的魔力罢了。

渐渐我就发现，只要到了饭桌上有海鲜的时候，少爷总要把最后剩下的海鲜推给我。

自那以后，我便开始细心地观察少爷的饮食习惯，把少爷的喜好悉数记录下来。当时的我只是单纯地想到了以后要照顾少爷的事情。

怎会料到今天。

“少爷……”我的喉结滚动，紧接着下一秒就听到了我自己的声音，像是被恶魔诱惑般唤出了那个名字，“不，珉起。”

05

我被老爷送去了和少爷的同一所高中就读。

少爷和我并不在同一个班级，我也不甚主动去打扰少爷一天的日程，特别是在听和我同班的姜东昊跟我说，少爷和他班级里的黄旼炫一见如故的事情。

或许是由于出身相似又来自同一个地方，少爷和旼炫经常便会结伴。我在少爷的教室门口等少爷放学的时候，经常会见到这一幕。

那一段时间，少爷似乎对我并不大满意，总是装作没有注意到我的样子，径自和旼炫向校门口走去。

直到有次在他们分开的路口，少爷在那个十字路口站定，见旼炫已经走远，才侧过脸瞥我一眼：

“钟炫，你觉得旼炫怎么样？”

我心里有点不是滋味，却迟钝地辨别不出这感觉的来源。只好搔搔脑袋，和往常一样，用沉默回答少爷。

少爷转过了头，但我能感受到他不满意我的反应。我并不知道少爷在这个问题中探寻什么，或许是某种心意。

我感觉自己的心脏要爆炸，脑海中一直浮现起少爷那双漂亮的眼睛，只是少爷的嘴角现在没有笑意。

我又想起旼炫和少爷相处时那样子，似乎和少爷相处的时间被他剥夺了一般，感觉像是被什么人偷走了珍贵的宝贝。

这宝贝，无非便是少爷。

路口的交通信号灯由绿变红，少爷没顾我，正要往前直走穿过人行横道的时候，我伸手抓住了少爷的手臂。

少爷的眼底落了些惊讶的神色，我的嘴唇颤颤巍巍地贴合在一起，从喉咙里滚出两个音节：

“珉起。”

那还是我第一次直接叫出少爷的名字。

剩下的话我再也说不出来了，大脑一片空白，只有少爷的名字还在我的脑海中萦绕着，像一缕烟，像一道光。

于是少爷笑了，站在步行道的最边上，背对着仿佛要把所有的一切吞噬进去呼啸而过的车海，我的视线中只能看到少爷。

那双漂亮的眼睛带着笑意，好像要把我融化。

06

我想少爷大抵是在暗示我什么。

后来的一段日子里，少爷总能在学校若不经意般撞进我的视线里。

偶尔是少爷在体育课的时候冲着坐在窗边望着窗外的我笑，又有时是路过我们教室的时候特意停下来和坐在门边的东昊打声招呼，视线若有若无地向我看过来。

少爷在找我的时候，我也在注视着少爷。

只是对上视线之后，我总会觉得不太自然地转过头。我想着老管家的教导，怕自己的视线是在冒犯少爷。

其实少爷的美貌一直吸引着别人的目光，我也只不过是混在其中之一的一个，可我仍然不敢，怕自己心跳的声音被少爷听见。

每次看向少爷的时候，我的心脏总要漏跳一拍，像是要把我心里的念头全说出去。

可我心里有什么念头，那自然是不能言说的。

对少爷怀抱着这种异样悸动的我，是不可能会被接受的，无论是老爷还是老管家。

甚至是我自己。

07

“钟炫，你喜欢我吗？”

大约是某次在图书室自习的时候，少爷这么问我说。这个问题问得有些苛刻，我一时间无法给出确切的答案。

我坐在少爷的对面，逆着光，看不太清少爷脸上的表情。

说不喜欢，那自然是违心，又会惹恼少爷；可若是说喜欢……我有点犹豫，发觉这喜欢的心情并不如我先前所想那样单纯，而是蒙上一层暧昧朦胧的氛围。

“少爷您这么出色，任谁都会喜欢上的。”

思前想后，我只好这么回答。

少爷没有回应，正低头在书本上写着什么，他的睫毛颤抖着，扫在我的心尖上。

气氛有些凝滞，我觉得是因为自己没给出少爷想要的答案，正欲开口想要补救一下的时候，少爷把他刚刚在写的本子推了过来。

隔着一张桌子，少爷就安静地看着我，这样的气氛很反常。

我迟疑地顺着少爷修长的手指看了过去，本子上面写了几行字，但却都是重复的同一个词，我的名字。

我感觉身体里那份暧昧而浑浊不清的感情又再次复苏。不，其实我从来没有成功扼杀过那份感情。

“钟炫，”少爷的声音也如期而至，“看着我。”

我觉得喉咙有些干燥，正想要开口推辞的时候，少爷从椅子上站了起来，微微倾过身来，立起被推到桌子中间的书本，拽过我的衣领。

少爷吻了我。

我本无法得见天日的感情得到了回报，理智在沉沦，神经在叫嚣。于是我闭上眼睛，笨拙地加深了那个吻。

那是我的，也是少爷的初吻。

睁开眼，我又看到了少爷那双漂亮的眼睛，带着笑意，近在咫尺。

08

那次之后我们两个人都没有点破，彼此却又心照不宣，两个人的关系已经不可逆地变了质。

可我必须得克制着自己去接近少爷，不能让其他人看出什么端倪。

我总是很紧张，可少爷的演技却很好。

少爷的心理素质也很好，甚至还能在老管家在场的时候把自己整个人挂在我身上，冲着我耍赖要餐后甜点，隔着薄薄一层布料，我能感受到少爷的心跳飞快。

老管家自然也是知道我们从小就在一起，关系好是正常的事，冲着我摇了摇头，也没说什么。

这感觉有点像偷情，很微妙。

见我整个人木在原地，少爷却便不客气地嗔怪道：“快点吧，钟炫，我要吃牛奶布丁。”

少爷一直是直呼我的名字，除非生气的时候。

生气的时候，他便会管我叫“管家”，眼睛里染了别扭的感情，有时还会附赠一个就要翻上天的白眼。

这件事情是我通过大大小小的事情总结出来的。

比如，如果在我太过专注于眼前事情的时候忽略了少爷，或者是我拒绝了少爷渴望的拥抱亲吻。我自觉我们的关系不能够太过火，可是少爷从来不顾。

“管家。”少爷嘟起嘴，鼓起腮帮子，——这也是少爷生气时候的一个表现。

惹少爷生气之后，哄他便成了一件难事。

少爷不只会提出一些刁难人的要求，还偶尔会用那双漂亮的眼睛魅惑我。面对着少爷的眼睛，我总是很没骨气，便由着少爷的性子来，陪着他疯闹。

或是主动的赔罪，而这赔罪的行为大抵上都是与少爷接吻。因为要我主动，选地方便不得不谨慎，怕被人看到。

我们的吻通常都发生在暗处，在走廊尽头的转弯，在月光折进的暗角，在少爷卧室的门后，动情而深刻。

少爷总很享受这样的亲密接触，而我不行，接吻之后只能仓皇而逃。我心里有鬼，怕被人发现我们这不合身份的举动。

可我逃不了胸腔的悸动，总是被那双漂亮的眼睛诱惑，一次又一次无法抑制地爱上少爷。

09

未成年的时候，少爷和我还只是在四下无人的时候偷偷摸摸地环抱抚摸，有时候，亲吻。

更进一步越界，大约是在大学时候的某个联谊会后。我记不太清当时究竟是什么原因，东昊、旼炫，还有外国来的学长Aron，都在场，他们都在和对面的漂亮姑娘逗乐打趣。

我想只有少爷和我的心思不在这场联谊上。

少爷天性爱玩这件事我从很早就知道了，可我没有料想到少爷居然会在桌子底下做出如此出格的事情——摩挲我的大腿。

我想开口制止少爷，可这件事如果说出来，确实有些尴尬。少爷定是拿准了我拿他没办法。

少爷用那双漂亮的眼睛看着坐在他对面的姑娘，时不时偏头往我这里看几眼，而我平时不太擅长和别人打交道，有些尴尬地回应着问题，慢慢给自己倒了一杯又一杯的酒。

兴许是我的情绪有点失控，那一晚我喝醉了，醉的一塌糊涂。

Aron哥他们似乎是想把我们送回住处，可是有驾照的东昊喝了酒，住处又太远。无奈之下只能把我们安顿在附近的宾馆里。

只有少爷和我住在了宾馆里。

其他人住处都不太远，又借着冷风醒了些酒，过了午夜便各自散开了。

“少爷。”凭着酒精的作用，我大胆道，“我很爱你。”

“我很爱你，珉起。”

于是我们稀里糊涂地做了，我都不记得我是怎么粗暴地拆开了放在床头柜上的套，又是拿什么润滑扩张的。我不知道少爷究竟承受了多大的痛苦。

我只记得少爷被我压在身下，低声地喊我的名字，我从来没有觉得什么时候能像当时那样，少爷完完全全地属于我一个人。

这种感觉非常的奇妙，快感伴随着痛苦一起席卷而来。归功于多巴胺，归功于少爷在临睡前落在我脸颊上的一吻。

起床的时候，我还伴着宿醉的头疼。而少爷应该是更不舒服，还在沉沉的睡着。

我给旼炫他们打了个电话，说少爷昨晚没睡好，身体不大舒服，把那一整天的课都请了假。

挂断电话后，我听到少爷的声音，似乎是梦呓，黏黏糊糊地带着鼻音。我平时不敢这样盯着少爷看，只有这时候胆子才大了些，或许是因为前一晚的事情让我已经无法回头了。

“少爷。”

我轻声唤道，可睡梦里的人似乎对这称呼不太受用，抓着被子的指尖颤了颤。

10

就像现在一样，少爷根本不理睬我，自顾自地把玩着我衣服的扣子。

我们现在在少爷的房间里，临近晚饭的时间，老管家大概是还在厨房里张罗食物。走廊上听不到人的声音，于是少爷便更大胆了些。

“管家。”

“钟炫。”

少爷盯着我，好像在渴望着我念出什么魔咒。恐怖片里都是这样的，主角会被蛊惑着说出必死的咒语。不过现实不是恐怖片，我注意着走廊上确实没有人之后，才开口。

“珉起。”这是少爷的魔咒，我必须念。

我没有太大声，但却足够讨好我的少爷。

“你要反抗我，钟炫。”

这一声确实受用，少爷垂眸便嘟起嘴，语气里带着些许撒娇的意味。门外响起脚步声，我本想屏息沉默隐匿自己的存在，却被少爷偷袭地吻上了唇。

声音消失在走廊尽头的时候，我的呼吸还有些局促：“珉起，我觉得这样不大好。”

我怕被人发现。

“你要反抗我吗？”

可少爷只是笑了笑，在我耳边呼了一口气，用他塞壬般的嗓音询问我。这是这个问题重复的第三遍，却隐隐约约带着调笑的意味。

“不，”我说，“您是我的少爷，我该听您的。”

“您是我的一切。”

我将全心全意为您沉沦，义无反顾。

我看到少爷为这句话动容，但很快又笑了，他嘴角微微上翘，拉开了我的裤链。

我对少爷的意图心知肚明。

“管家。”少爷唤道，眼里映着笑意，“我的钟炫。”

我闭上眼，把少爷想说的话融化在交缠的吻里。

Fin.


End file.
